The Heist
by Pikdude
Summary: First story uploaded here- Draenei and adult content abound. Rating M. DO NOT read if you don't want to deal with adult type concepts.


The Draenei dropped to the floor, landing in a low crouch and staying stock still, looking for any indication that she had been spotted. Nothing.

She moved in a low crouch, her hooves muffled by rags, as she approached the security checkpoint. She crept around the outside, peeking in at the solitary human guard keeping a sharp watch on the door.

Slowly, she picked the lock on the door, swinging it open and creeping in behind him. He heard a noise and turned around, seeing the Drae as she brought him to the ground, clamping a hand over his mouth and the other around his cock. He quieted instantly.

She stroked him slowly, speeding up until his cum flew into the air, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He wouldn't be in any shape to pursue her for quite some time. She stood up, leaving his limp cock hanging out of his pants and pressing the button to open the door, stealing through it and into the most secure bank in the Eastern Kingdoms.

She padded down the long hall, ducking behind pillars as the occasional patrol went by. She turned a corner and came face to face with two guards. They froze, then the Drae leaped forwards, hitting them both around the waist and pinning them to the floor, quickly clamping her thighs over their heads and reaching back to grab their cocks, stroking them rapidly and bringing both of them off in less than a minute, getting up and leaving them lying on the ground moaning softly, spent completely.

She hurried now- the effects of her rampage wouldn't last long. She sped down corridors, finding the door she wanted and picking the lock quickly, shoving it open and entering the treasury.

Approximately two and half minutes later, three heavily armed guards entered the room.

Approximately a minute after that, the Drae exited the room, a small pouch slung over her shoulder. She stopped in the doorway, quickly assessing the shield wall arrayed against her. She dropped the pouch, slowly raising her arms. Then she began to spin, her leggings splitting apart and twirling around, providing tantalizing glimpses of her thighs...

She suddenly stopped, small beads flying off of the leggings, landing among the guards and exploding in a cloud of smoke, the guards stumbling back and coughing in the thick smog before dropping one by one to the ground, rendered unconscious. The Drae stepped over their prone forms, the gas rapidly dissipating. She stripped off her now-useless leggings, revealing black tights.

She took off running, leaping over a row of guards shouting at her. She hit the ground rolling, leaping to her feet and sprinting away, running up the wall and jumping back behind a guard, twisting his arm and pulling him around in front of her, drawing a long, serrated knife from a sheath hidden on her body, holding it at his neck threateningly.

The guards glanced among themselves, then slowly set their weapons on the ground, backing up. The Drae nodded, clubbing the guard she held and plucking a canister from his belt as he fell, turning and pulling the pin with her teeth and casting it behind her with an offhanded motion, turning the corner as the flashbang went off, incapacitating the guards.

She set off running again, settling into a steady pace, knocking out individual guards as she came across them in an acrobatic flurry of arms and legs, never once killing, always knocking unconcious.

That was one of her trademarks- no deaths. Not because of any personal preference or aversion, but because murder was a charge a hell of a lot more serious than assault. Not that she would ever get caught, but preparation was another of her trademarks.

She made it out, disappearing down a side street and into a nondescript house, pulling a lever disguised as a banister and descending into an underground network of tunnels, walking quite a distance until she came to a pair of large, gold leaf doors with an intricately wrought emblem of crossed daggers on them, the doors swinging open easily to admit her to a huge, high ceilinged room with a polished marble floor, an enormous fireplace on one end surrounded by comfortable chairs.

Some of them were occupied- her fellow thieves and cohorts, with the occasional assassin thrown in. She ignored it all, nodding to the doorwarden, a huge, hulking obsidian-skinned Sentinel.

She entered down a side corridor, this one richly carpeted and paneled in the finest wood, softly lit from lamps strategically placed. She opened another door, entering a small room with a desk, very sparsely furnished. She pushed the pouch down onto the desk, it spilling open to reveal several pounds of gemstones and gold coins.

The woman manning the desk, a rather attractive golden-haired human, leaned forward with a critical eye.

"Excellent hall, Shadow," She said, calling her by her chosen name. "Anything needing retrieval?" The Shadow nodded. "Excellent. Follow me." She led her into a back room, this one drastically different from most rooms in the entire compound. It was tiny and spherical, feeling low and cavelike. A round bed occupied most of the space.

The Shadow bent over onto the bed, closing her eyes and spreading her legs. Retrieval could be an ordeal- fortunately, the Spinner was the best retriever there was, for the simple reason that she wasn't after just the reward.

She felt her legs being spread further, hands pushing her pants apart, a specially weakened seam splitting apart. The hands then pushed her panties to the side, a gentle tongue flicking against her sensitive nether regions.

The Shadow struggled not to make a sound. She hadn't moaned during a Retrieval yet, and she'd be damned if she started now. She pressed her face into the bed, keeping her lips tightly shut.

The Spinner pressed forward, running her tongue around the outside of her very wet slit, causing it to contract several times. She kept at it, finally going and flicking her clit rapidly with her tongue, causing her pussy to squeeze and finally plop out a sparkling wet diamond into the Spinner's waiting hand. She closed her fingers around it, standing up.

The Shadow slowly stood as well, turning and exiting the room. The Spinner watched her go, then called out to her.

"Shadow?" the Drae turned, looking at her curiously. The Spinner met her gaze, something she didn't recognize in her golden-brown eyes as she said quietly "I'm willing to go further than a Retrieval." The Shadow nodded, holding her gaze for a moment more before walking out.

The Spinner remained standing there for what seemed like hours, looking at the spot the Shadow had been at moments before. Eventually she sighed and sat back down at her desk, halfheartedly shuffling her papers.

Down the corridor some, behind an innocuous wooden door, the Shadow sank to the floor, sitting with her back pressed against the smooth wood. Her hand somehow found its way between her legs, her other desperately lifting up her shirt and pulling her bra down, grabbing and squeezing her breast.

She moaned softly, fingering herself with rising heat. Why was she so desperate? It had just been a routine retrieval- hadn't it?

As she brought herself closer, she realized the thoughts fueling her desire were of the Spinner. Of her hair, shimmering like spun gold, of the rich, deep texture of her skin, of the passion with which she had performed the Retrieval...

No... It hadn't just been routine. It hadn't been the Spinner just doing her job. It had been something more.

This revelation bore her into the throes of a powerful orgasm, the word "Spinner!" escaping softly out of her lips as she came. Panting heavily, she looked down at the small puddle forming between her legs.

It had been something more for the Spinner... but it had been something more for her, too. Something she needed to think about. She cast her mind back to those golden-brown eyes, pondering over the look she had seen in them. What was it? Lust? Affection?

Love.

She knew instantly. The Spinner was in love with her. She thought back to how occasionally the Spinner would make excuses to be around her... how she would gaze at her when she thought she couldn't see. How had she not seen the signs? How was this coming as a surprise?

She sighed, standing up and setting about cleaning up the mess she had made and pondering how to proceed. The problem was not the Spinner's love, it was how she herself felt. What was did the Spinner mean to her? Was she a friend? A coworker?

A lover?

She shook her head, burying it in a pillow. She didn't know. She just didn't know.

The Spinner sat at her table in her own quarters. Had she gone too far with the Shadow? Maybe she had come on too strong. Maybe the Shadow would avoid her from now on, find another Retriever to do her work.

She steadfastly refused the tears that came to her eyes, blinking them back. She heard a soft knock at her door, and sighing, rose to answer it, a sharp rebuke for disturbing her dying on her lips as she saw the Shadow standing there, something in those eyes... Those beautiful, deep blue eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone. Please, come in.." she said, stepping to the side to allow the Shadow to enter her room, shutting the door behind her. The Shadow looked around, taking in the rare opportunity to see how the Spinner lived. She turned to face her, locking eyes again, that strange look in her eye.

The Spinner stared into her eyes as the Shadow took a step forward, unconsciously taking a step forward herself until they were just inches apart. Her vision seemed to narrow, those eyes swallowing her up, the deep azure orbs becoming her entire existence.

And then their lips were touching, her incredibly soft lips brushing hers tenderly before whispering: "I want to go further than a Retrieval." The Spinner looked into her eyes a bit more before grabbing her by the collar and crushing their lips together, kissing her with long suppressed passion and lust.

"You have no idea how I've wanted to hear you say that." And then they were kissing again, their tongues meeting and dancing together, both of them slowly sinking to the floor, shedding the other's clothes as they went until both were deliciously naked.

They looked each other over and locked eyes again, kissing with renewed passion. Their hands roamed freely across each other's bodies, eliciting soft moans. Eventually, the Spinner sat up, straddling the Shadow's waist and locked eyes with her. Unspoken words passed between them, and the diminutive human closed her eyes, moving down until their dripping wet slits touched.

They both cried out, instinctively grinding into each other passionately, the human falling onto her side to scissor into the Draenei, moaning in harmony as their pussies ground against each other, their juices mixing deliciously and flowing down, covering them and causing their swollen clits to become immersed in juice.

They came into each other as their clits slammed together, sending waves of intense pleasure coursing through their bodies, the human shifting so she could grab the Shadow, kissing her passionately and moaning into her mouth as she rode out the after waves.

They remained like that on the floor for a long time, kissing softly and gently rubbing the other's body.

Eventually, the Draenei sat up, stretching and looking back down at the Spinner. Something had changed between them- she could see it in her shining eyes. She slowly stood, wavering between leaving and staying, indecision gripping her as she continued to gaze into those beautiful eyes.

"Shadow..." The Spinner said softly, and then she knew what she had to do. She stooped down, taking the slender human into her arms and carrying her into the bedroom, kissing the whole way.

The Shadow spun, her hoof flying out and making contact with a hostile guard, sending him flying back and leaving him down and out. She ran for it, not really concentrating on the job at hand but rather envisioning the Retrieval that would come after.

An arrow flying past her head made her snap back to reality. _Job first, sex later,_ she reminded herself. She took in a deep breath, running up a wall and scrambling over the top, landing with a thud and taking off, flying down the familiar back alley. She stopped for a moment before pulling the lever, taking a little time to try and disguise her wetness and putting into place her best poker face, pulling the lever and walking swiftly down the corridors.

Finally, she was in Retrieval, and the Spinner was showing her into the back room. The door shut behind them, and the Shadow was on her in a flash, kissing her passionately and pulling her towards the bed.

The human kissed back for a few moments, then broke away and stripped down, exposing her slender, sexy body. She pushed the Shadow down on the bed, making her lie flat as she kneeled at the base, spreading her legs and surveying the sweet treasure between her legs.

"How many to retrieve, Shadow?" She asked softly, running a finger along the edge of her lover's pussy. Shadow grunted.

"Two." The Spinner raised an eyebrow, making a show of stretching her nether lips and peering into her tunnel.

"Hmm... I don't think two could fit in there..."

"O-One in each," Shadow grunted, straining to keep her record of not moaning during a Retrieval. The Spinner slowly smiled, moving her fingers down to run along the rim of her tight asshole, licking her lips.

"Mmm... Someone wanted a good Retrieval..." She slowly prodded a finger into her asshole, sighing softly at how tight she was.

And with that, the Shadow's record was shattered forever. She let out a soft moan.

"Stop... teasing... dammit..." She groaned, shifting under the Spinner's touch. The Spinner chuckled, but dove right in, pulling her finger out and running her tongue around the rim of her asshole, dipping it in and driving straight in, wriggling her tongue around inside her tightest hole, eliciting a loud moan and a writhing blue body. She pulled back as she felt her ass begin to contract around her tongue, running her finger around the edge of her asshole, massaging it until a small ruby appeared in the hole. She leaned down and grabbed it with her teeth, pulling it out and dropping it on the floor.

"One down... One to go..." She murmured, moving up to run two fingers down her slit. "Hope you don't mind an... unorthodox Retrieval..." The Drae nodded, turned on past caring. The human slowly flexed her hand, measuring it in her mind before prodding two fingers into her pussy, sliding them in and inserting a third, then a fourth, then her entire fist, stretching her pussy's walls as far as they could go, slowly inserting her entire hand into her pussy.

The effect was immediate. The Shadow screamed in pleasure, her pussy contracting wildly around her hand and part of her arm, coating it completely in her juices. She moaned, writhing around her arm, her pussy flexing and unflexing rapidly as she reached in deeper, finally finding something cool and hard and grabbing it, her clenched fist stretching her still more on the way out. Impulsively, she leaned in and suckled on her clit.

The Shadow came hard, her juices rushing down and squirting out around the human's fist as she slowly pulled out, dropping a small, square emerald on the floor. She stayed there, looking at the Shadow's prone, panting and beautifully naked form, sighing contentedly and wondering how she could have been so lucky to get her.

The Shadow moaned softly, looking at the human with eyes full of lust and love, sitting up to grab her and pull her down on top of her, kissing her hungrily, her hands squeezing her breasts. Spinner giggled, nuzzling her neck and kissing her back, her hand creeping down along her sexy blue body, tracing all her curves and finding its way down between her legs.

The Drae pulled the Spinner's hand away, growling and lifting her up with her arms and legs, moving her tail out from under her to curve around and tease at the human's dripping folds.

"Your turn," she growled sexily, nuzzling and sucking on her neck as she moved her tail around the edge of her folds. The human moaned softly in response, feeling her lover's tail slip into her, gasping at how smooth and warm it was, overwhelmed by the way she wriggled around inside her.

The Shadow moved her tail faster and faster, curling and wriggling around inside her tight pussy, sliding in all the way to the base of her tail, fucking her as hard as she could. The human moaned with mounting pleasure, crying out as the Drae pulled all the way out and slapped her thick tail against her throbbing clit, sliding back in as she came to a crashing orgasm, her pussy tightening around her tail wildly.

The Drae kissed her neck, sucking on it gently, leaving a mark before slowly lowering her panting, naked body back down onto hers, wrapping her arms around her and reveling in the thin sheen of sex that covered both of their bodies.

A bell rung somewhere, and the Spinner looked up and made a face. "Retrieval..." she muttered. "You need to go- I'll come to your place later." The Drae nodded as the human slid off, standing and pulling on her clothes. The Drae did likewise, pulling her in for a passionate kiss one last time before putting on a straight face and exiting, passing a blood elf who entered behind her for Retrieval.

The Shadow hesitated, then placed something on the side of the door, a device that allowed one to see through almost any surface. She peered into the room, given a perfect view of the proceedings as her lover knelt by the belf, pulling her pants apart and reaching out with her tongue to caress her soft pussy gently.

The Shadow noticed that the Spinner was being unusually hasty... Normally, she relished her job, and spent as long as possible doing it, but this time she got the gem out of the elf in less than two minutes. The Shadow was long gone before the door opened again.

The Shadow walked down the corridor, pausing at her door before entering her quarters. She picked up a sheet of paper, squinting at it and suddenly remembering she was supposed to come in for a Widening today.

The Retrieval was only possible if the gems could actually fit in their nether regions; therefore, they needed to be as wide as possible. The enormous black-skinned Sentinels had been designed with this in mind... Had been equipped with a huge, rock-solid cock.

She usually looked forward to a Widening, but now she was irritated. What was this to get in the way of her and the Spinner? She read to the bottom of the sheet, noting an addendum that it had to be done today or consequences would be severe.

She sighed, consigning herself to going to her appointment. She scrawled out a note, sealing it in an envelope and magically sealing it so that only the Spinner could open it, taping it to her door on the way out.

She walked down the hall, across the main room, and into the Medical Wing of the gigantic underground complex, being shown down a side corridor by a bustling attendant. She entered the Widening room, a small stone box where a Sentinel awaited her. The only furniture was a metal table.

"Bend over the table, please," The Sentinel said, its deep voice reverberating loudly in the enclosed space. She complied, her breasts compressing against the cold metal. It was a stark opposite to the warmth of the Spinner.

She felt the Sentinel press against her, feeling as always too huge to be able to fit in her. She closed her eyes as it entered, resigned to enduring the process and trying to imagine the Sentinel's obsidian member as her lover's arm once again reaching up inside her.

She began to scream as the Sentinel suddenly thrust forward, entering her to the hilt. Her screams reverberated around the enclosed space.

Finally, it was over, and the Sentinel pulled out of her, going and standing by the wall again. She realized that she hated that the stone mechanism just stood there, giving no indication it even remembered what had just happened- the way in which it had violated her.

Since when had she thought of the Widening as violating her? Did she now consider her body as open only to the Spinner?

It had been different, once.

But now she considered one person to be a hell of alot better than many.

The Shadow strode swiftly down the corridor, heading for her room. She slowed as she saw the Warden waiting for her, his imposing gaze directed straight at her. The Warden had solid black eyes, devoid of emotion or any indication of feeling at all. He waited until she was standing near him.

"Shadow," he said, false joy lying heavy in his tone. "So nice to see you again."

"What do you want?" She had never liked the Warden. His tone dropped to a brisk businesslike cadence.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with the Spinner. You know this life doesn't have room for relationships."

She glared at him, wrath dancing behind her eyes like fires of damnation. "I will spend time with whoever I choose."

He lifted an eyebrow, unafraid at her anger. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to her... Hmm? Whatever you two have needs to end, or I'll do something about it. Understand?"

She breathed heavily, finally speaking in a tone that was cold as ice. "Understood." She watched as he walked away, hating every fiber of his being. She took a moment to compose herself before reaching for the doorknob, barely turning it before the door flew open and arms pulled her in, slamming the door shut and pulling her against a warm body and soft lips, instantly drowning her in sensation.

The Draenei instantly kissed her back, crushing her mouth to hers with passion suddenly flaring up, grabbing her and lifting her up, carrying her to the bed and throwing her down on it, straddling her with her tail curling around to press at her folds, slipping in and moving fast, the Draenei's reason evaporating as her passion grew.

And then the human was moaning wildly into her mouth as the Draenei fucked her with her tail, moaning loudly. She reached up and grabbed the Shadow's breasts, hard, pulling her into her harder and faster, panting into the kiss, grinding her hips against her and groaning in ecstasy.

The Draenei moaned as her sensitive tail slid in and out of her, feeling how warm and tight she was, how her walls gripped her tail as she got close, contracting around it extremely sensually.

They moaned together, their tongues dancing, writhing around eachother, finally screaming into eachother and coming to intense orgasms, feeling the sensations wash through their bodies. The Shadow felt her lover's nails digging into her back, leaving long, shallow love scratches, causing her to arch her back under her touch, grabbing her and pressing her body to hers desperately, riding out the afterwaves together.

The Shadow broke their kiss, panting heavily and falling to the side, her hair fanning out around her as she gazed into the Spinner's eyes. And for the first time, she was sure the love in her own gaze matched that of the human's.

They kissed tenderly, wrapping their arms around each other and falling asleep like that.

The Shadow woke up to find her lover already awake and looking at her, smiling as she saw her wake up. The Drae smiled as well, bringing up a hand to lovingly caress the side of her face, leaning in to kiss her softly.

They lied there for what seemed like forever, just holding the other and reveling in their presence. Eventually, the Shadow got up, going into the main room and beginning to cook breakfast. She looked in the ice box.

"Can you go get some milk?" She called out, busily cooking. She heard a muffled yes and felt a pair of lips on her cheek, then the sound of the door opening and closing. Approximately five minutes later, a knock sounded on the door. She padded over to open it, finding the Warden, apparently not at all surprised to see her completely naked.

"I warned you," He said, disappearing away. She looked out, hearing a lot of excited chatter. She threw something on, swiftly walking down the hall, a horrible, horrible idea forming in her head.

She came upon a huge crowd of people, all of them falling silent and parting before her to reveal a human, lying dying on the ground, a dagger protruding out of her belly. The Shadow fell to her knees, holding her hand and looking into her eyes. The Spinner coughed, looking up at her and choking out words.

"Shadow... My name... Is... Valentine," She said, the enormity of her words hitting the Shadow like a sledgehammer.

"My name is Callie," She whispered back, tears streaming down her face. The Spinner- Valentine smiled, looking her in the eyes one last time.

"I love you," she whispered.

And then she died in her arms.

The Shadow's entire world collapsed. She howled in grief, burying her face against her chest, feeling her hand go limp in hers.

She looked up, seeing the Warden standing at the edge of the crowd, a smug smirk on his detestable face. She felt terrible, terrible anger, coursing white-hot through her veins and propelling her at him, closing her hands around his neck, seeing his face go from that stupid smirk to sudden fear just before she snapped his neck with her bare hands, throwing his body on the ground and fleeing out of the compound, running not from retaliation but from herself.

Ironic, wasn't it? She was supposed to be the thief. But in the end, it had been a mere Retrieval clerk who had committed the greatest heist in history.

She had stolen the Shadow's heart.

Prologue

What happened after was all a blur to her.

She knew she had thrown herself into sex, hoping that somehow the debauchery would fill the hole inside of her. She had her breasts enlarged to enormous size, getting her nipples pierced.

Eventually she was captured by slavers, and brought to a slave market in a small town. She was bought by a human, who soon discovered that her voracity and desire were too much for him, turning her loose onto the streets where she was eventually found by a slender brunette elf, who brought her home.

Callie lived normally for the most part, sometimes sliding into a depression and sleeping most of the day. Valentine was never far from her mind, and she saw her face every time she went to sleep.

Val would have liked these people, she thought. We would have been happy here.

Strangely, that thought brought her solace.

End

Author's Note:

God, I hated to end this.

Still, I think it's better it ended like this. Gives Callie a bit more depth than just a big-boobed Draenei slut, and its a more powerful story with that.

At least, that's what I was going for.

I almost cried writing this. I got that into my own story.

Callie's story isn't done- She has a lot more to live. A lot more to see.

I plan to write more backstories for a lot of characters.

Raen and Azure would be interesting to look into.

Perhaps a whole series of Chronicles about the Shadow or the Spinner, or that whole organization- I left a lot of questions unanswered I intend to address fully.

Until then, au revoir, and never forget the tale of Callie.

-Clio Kuhn


End file.
